


Sober Or Not I Like You

by markjinnology



Category: GOT7, Markjin - Fandom
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-18 20:38:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16524236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markjinnology/pseuds/markjinnology
Summary: Jinyoung's drunk, both Yugyeon, and Bambam don't know where he lives and there's a contact name with a heart emoji on his phone.





	Sober Or Not I Like You

"Is he drunk?"

"No way Yug, how can he be drunk already when he only had a bottle and half of the soju?"

Two males stared at their male friend who was currently climbing on top of his stool to give a toast to everyone at the restaurant.

"Then can you explain that to me Bambam?" The taller black hair male named Yugyeom asks his light blonde hair best friend with a quirk of his eyebrow.

"Okay, yeah, he's drunk," Bambam admits raising his only glass of soju to make a toast with his drunk friend. There were a few guests at the restaurant that raised their glass also. Yugyeom made a clicking noise with his tongue as his friend beside him for even joining in before grabbing their drunk hyung's phone off the table. Unlocking his friend's phone Yugyeom goes to the contact list to see if he could find someone to gather their drunk friend home. The only problem though was he didn't know who the person was in each contact names. Yugyeom groans in despair as Bambam leans over his shoulder to take a peek of the situation.

"What's the matter?"

"Jinyoung hyung likes to use nicknames for people. I don't know who is who." Yugyeom explains scrolling through the contact list hoping to find a nickname that rings a bell.

"Try finding that Jaebeom guy he's best friend with." Bambam, advise as Yugyeom turns sideways to glare at his best friend.

"I would if I knew what nickname Jinyoung hyung gave him," Yugyeom grumbles out matter-of-factly earning an 'Oh yeah, maybe I'm drunk too.' by Bambam who laughs afterward. Rolling his eyes at his best friend he focuses back on the contact list. "Do you think Wang Gae is him or is anyone that's close to Jinyoung hyung?"

"Why not try looking at his latest text messages and see whom to call from there?" Bambam suggests as Yugyeom yelps.

"You are a genius!" Yugyeom compliments as he opens up the text message app. "Okay, we're going to be nice and not look at Jinyoung hyung's text messages."

"Really? I would have looked and text those people just for the fun of it." Bambam interrupts.

"Although I want to I wish to live more," Yugyeom replies back.

"True," Bambam nods his head in agreement. "Okay, so who's on our top three recent text message list?"

"So we have Five Cats and Counting, Ice Cream Turtle but with a heart emoji at the end of it, and the last one is Tall Brat and Useless." Just then Yugyeom whines having pinpoint one nickname to an actual person. "I'm not useless!" He complains recognizing the third person as himself based on the recent text message shown with the name.

"It's okay Yug we can have revenge on him later with his phone. For now, let's focus on the matter at hand and pick one of the two people to call." Bambam directs taking another sip of his alcohol drink.

"If you keep drinking like this you're going to get drunk too." Yugyeom reprimands with a scolding look. "I am not going to carry you back to our dorm like last time."

"Relax," Bambam assures his best friend, "I'm only on my second bottle, and I'm having no more than that."

"You better not," Yugyeom warns turning his attention back on the phone, "Ice Cream Turtle has a heart emoji so it must mean this person is significant."

"Ahah!" Bambam exclaims clapping his hands together like he solved a mystery. "It could be Jinyoung's significant other!" He wiggles his eyebrow at Yugyeom suggestively.

"Or it could be his mother." Yugyeom tries to suggest as well only for Bambam to shake his head.

"Knowing Jinyoung hyung, he probably put his mom's contact name as Mother of Every Year." That has Yugyeom cackling loudly because his best friend doesn't sound far from the truth. "Okay," wiping a tear out of his eye Yugyeom click on the message with Ice Cream Turtle to begin forming a text message informing them of a drunk Jinyoung.

"You hit send?" Bambam asks a minute later watching Yugyeom put the cell phone down on the table.

"Yep, now all we have to do is wait and make sure Jinyoung hyung doesn't do anything stupid."

"Too late, he's already dancing on top of an empty table," Bambam informs as Yugyeom bolts up from his seat shouting after his hyung to get down from there.

 

Twenty minutes later Yugyeom and Bambam find a male wearing a hoodie with their school logo on it with black sweatpants standing in front of them. He was an inch or two shorter than Yugyeom and Bambam. Is lean and had a small face, but with striking visuals. He looks between Yugyeom and Bambam unsure of what to say.

"Are you guys the one who informed me about a drunk Jinyoung?" He asks with a deep masculine voice.

"Yes!" Bambam exclaims excitedly, "You must be Jinyoung's boyfriend!"

Yugyeom elbows his best friend in the ribs with his elbow for that statement.

Arching an eyebrow the man looks between the both of them, "I'm not Jinyoung's boyfriend."

"I told you," Yugyeom mutters under his breath for Bambam to hear as the blonde waves the statement away.

"The heart emoji on your contact name says otherwise."

"He put a heart emoji on my contact name?" The guy asks his eyes widening from the new found information. A small smile appears on his face after, looking past Yugyeom and Bambam he gazed upon a tired Jinyoung. He was seated on a stool with his body slumped over the table. The side of his left face was lying on top of the table while his right hand played with an empty soju bottle on the table. Yugyeom and Bambam followed his gaze before looking at each other with a knowing grin.

"You like Jinyoung hyung don't you?" Yugyeom asks as the man shifts his gaze from Jinyoung to him.

"Is it obvious?" The man asks not bothering to deny the truth.

"Kind of-"

"Yes-"

Both Yugyeom and Bambam answers at the same time earning themselves an amused look from the stranger.

"Ah, you two must be Tall Brat and Useless and Meme Brat and Useless." The strangers say nodding his head as if everything makes sense now.

"You know Jinyoung hyung's contact list?" Yugyeom asks his eyes widening in surprise.

"Nevermind that I can't believe my nickname is Meme Brat and Useless!" Bambam complains swiveling his head around to glare at Jinyoung who's oblivious to everything.

"He's not wrong though. You are like a living meme," Yugyeom agrees as he earns himself a glare as well. Just then a high pitch laugh erupts from the stranger contrasting with his regular deep voice.

"Oh god, you guys are what Jinyoung describes you guys are." I'm Mark, Mark Tuan, a senior, and majoring in business." The stranger introduces himself smiling at Yugyeom and Bambam.

"And what's that?" Both boy quickly asks defensively wondering what their hyung had said about them.

Mark pauses in effect before speaking, "Loud, crazy, and fun to be around." The answer seemed to have pacified Bambam as he crossed his hands over his chest nodding in approval.

"I'm Kim Yugyeom, and this is Bambam. We're both on our first year of university." Yugyeom introduces.

"Glad to know that he knows we're fun," Bambam adds on.

"Is that why he's drunk?" Mark questions, quirking his eyebrow up as Yugyeom quickly jumps in to explain themselves.

"He only drunk one bottle and a half of soju! We didn't know Jinyoung hyung has such a low alcohol tolerance."

Mark laughs as he places a hand on Yugyeom's shoulder patting him in comfort. "I'm just joking, I know he has a low alcohol tolerance. However, I'm surprised you texted me to come to pick him up. Don't you guys know where he lives?"

"He recently moved out of the campus dorm and into his own studio apartment, but he hasn't brought us there yet," Yugyeom explains.

"We tried asking for the address, but he just kept giving us his previous dorm room number back on campus," Bambam adds on.

"What makes you think I know where he lives also?" Mark questions his eyes darting back and forth between Yugyeom and Bambam.

"Wait you don't know where he lives as well? Then why did you come all the way here then!" Bambam inquires throwing his hands up for a more dramatic effect.

"Because the message you send me was 'Jinyoung's drunk, please come to collect him.' and an address which worried me."

"We probably should have texted Five Cats and Counting," Yugyeom mumbles to himself mentally smacking himself on the head.

"That would have been a better choice. Jaebeom probably knows what his new address is." Mark nods his head in agreement.

Yugyeom groans in despair, "I think it's too late now because it's almost midnight and the restaurant is closing soon."

"I can still take him back to my dorm if you want." Mark offers as both of the younger males claps their hand together in prayer.

"Can you?" Bambam asks, "We would take Jinyoung hyung back to our dorm, but there is no place for him to sleep."

"Yeah, we can share my bed like how we normally do when watching movies together," Mark explains not seeming to take notice Yugyeom and Bambam giving him a knowing smile. Perhaps he chose to ignore them though.

"Thank you Mark hyung!" Both boys say in appreciation as they turn around to look at Jinyoung who seemed to have calmed down from earlier."

"He's all yours so you can take him whenever," Bambam says directing his arms towards Jinyoung as if he was a puppy for Mark to take home. Mark chuckles at Bambam's attempt of humor. That's when Mark took notice of the leftover food on their table.

"Wait, you guys are finished eating? There's still good meat for you there to grill and eat." Mark points out as Yugyem shrugs patting his stomach.

"The both of us are full and Jinyoung hyung already paid for us while he was still sober. You can help yourself to the food if you want Mark hyung."

"Don't mind if I do," Mark replies back happily walking towards the table. He took a seat beside Jinyoung who seemed to had drifted off to sleep. "Thank you for the meal!" He calls out grabbing himself a pair of chopsticks to begin picking up a piece of raw meat to put on the still ongoing grill. Yugyeom and Bambam watched in silence before going back to the table to sit across Mark who began digging in. "So why did Jinyoung invite you two out to eat?" Mark asks stuffing his face with a piece of beef meat wrapped up in lettuce and sauce.

"He wanted to celebrate our first college midterm!" Yugyeom answers a proud smile on his face. "We met Jinyoung hyung during freshmen orientation, and he took the both of us under his wings."

Swallowing his food Mark looks to his left to stare at a sleeping Jinyoung with a smile, "He's sweet like that isn't he?"

"Yes, but he's so mean to me at times!" Yugyeom comments as Mark laughs.

"That's because you decide to piss him off by being informal with him!" Bambam replies back earning a louder laugh from Mark causing Jinyoung to stir and moments later open his eyes. His eyes were glossy as he sits upright in his stool staring at Yugyeom and Bambam before turning to his side to look at Mark. The three men stayed still watching as Jinyoung begins to pout.

"Mark hyung," Jinyoung whines opening his arms wide open to wrap around Mark's waist. Mark doesn't seem to be too shocked by this as he continues on with grilling his meat, "I'm sleepy." Yugyeom and Bambam, on the other hand, bewildered with their hyung's complete change of demeanor.

"Go back to sleep then," Mark demands as Jinyoung whines some more.

"If I do then I won't be able to see your face."

Staring at his hyung in surprise Bambam was at a lost. "Umm, why don't you seem shocked by this? Is this not his first time being drunk around you?"

"Nah," Mark replies back grabbing a pair of scissors to cut the grilled meat, "it's adorable." Just then Jinyoung sits back up on his stool looking at Mark's hand in amazement.

"Wow! Everyone look at those veins!" He goes to grab Mark by the wrist and pulls his hoodie sleeves up. "LOOK AT THOSE VEINS!" Jinyoung exclaims earning their table some side glances of annoyance and amusement. Yugyeom tries to cover his face with his hand in embarrassment as Bambam laughs.

"Yugyeom we should record this because this is GOLD!"

"Your skin is smooth." Caressing Mark's hand as the older continues to cut the grilled meat without a care in the world.

"Thanks, Jinyoung do you want any meat?" Turning to look at the younger Jinyoung looks at him then at the meat still grilling before looking back at Mark expectantly.

"Will you be feeding me?" He asks cutely completely oblivious to Bambam's snicker who had whipped out his phone to begin recording.

"Sure Jinyoungie but don't fall asleep on me now," Mark answers as Jinyoung scoots ever closer to him to lay his head on his shoulder.

"You do see what I see right, Mark hyung?" Yugyeom asks looking at Jinyoung who is about to drift back to sleep.

"What's that?" Mark asks grabbing a lettuce to wrap the grilled meat around he dips it with some sauce before hovering it in front of Jinyoung's mouth. "Jinyoungie open wide."

Jinyoung opens his mouth obediently as he gazes at Mark fondly with his stuffed mouth.

"Do you perhaps think Jinyoung hyung likes you too?" Yugyeom offers with Bambam nodding his head in agreement.

"I do, but I don't think Jinyoung quite exactly knows that yet."

Yugyeom tilts his head to the side in confusion, "I don't quite follow what you mean."

"I don't think his sober self-knows he likes me. He only shows it when he's drunk." Mark offers hoping the two younger boys understood his explanation.

"So are you saying you're waiting for Jinyoung hyung to admit his feelings first before asking him out?" Bambam inquires as Mark nods his head.

"I can wait for him," Mark adds looking down at Jinyoung who was still laying on his shoulder.

"How on earth did Jinyoung hyung meet such a great man like you?" Bambam teases as Mark laughs.

"I think that's a story saved for another time. I think it's almost the restaurant closing time." Glancing at his phone, they had six minutes until closing time. Almost all the customers have already left with only a few lingering customers left and that's them included.

"You're right, Bambam and I should get going back to the dorm. We have an early class tomorrow." Getting up Yugyeom gather his coat as Bambam does the same. The three of them (minus Jinyoung because he was stumbling as Mark tries to help him) walks out of the restaurant and down the few blocks to their campus. Once they reached campus ground, Yugyeom bids farewell as Mark lived in a different dorm location "We're going to leave Jinyoung hyung with you then Mark hyung."

"No problem," Mark answers tightening his hold around Jinyoung's waist since he started to sway in his hold. "It was nice meeting you two. I hope we see each other again soon."

"Yeah man! We'll make sure to make Jinyoung hyung introduce us to you again." Bambam replies back with a smile on his face. "See you another time Mark hyung!"

Mark watched as the two of them walk down the opposite path of him shoving each other playfully. That brings a smile to his face as he adjusts his hold on Jinyoung again. The younger male seems to want to make Mark's task of dragging him back to the dorm harder because he slumps against Mark's shoulder.

"Yah, Jinyoung stop slumping against me. It's already hard enough trying to drag your ass back to my dorm." Mark says as Jinyoung stumbles trying to stand on his two feet.

"I'm going to your...form?" Jinyoung asks reaching out his hands for something to stabilize him. Mark shakes his head as he grabs Jinyoung's arm to stop him from swaying back and forth.

"My dorm Jinyoung not my form." Mark corrects as Jinyoung's eyes widen in alarm. He tries to shake an index finger in front of Mark's face only it was difficult to do with Mark's grip still on his arms.

"No, no, we can't do that. We're not even dating yet. I can't let myself sleep with you in bed." Jinyoung explains as Mark smiles in amusement. A drunk Jinyoung was cute since he openly admits he wants to date him.

"I didn't say anything about sharing a bed Jinyoung." Mark lies to toy with Jinyoung's drunken state. Hearing Mark's word had Jinyoung eyebrows furrowing in confusion as he protrudes his lips to a pout.

"We aren't sharing a bed together?" He asks quietly. Mark shakes his head. "But...I thought...I want..."

"You want what Jinyoungie?" Mark questions as Jinyoung bites his bottom lip cutely.

"I want hugs your warmth and a bed to sleep in," Jinyoung whines as Mark breaks out into a fit of laughter.

Stifling his laughter Mark looks at Jinyoung with a quirky smile, "So you're saying you want my blanket and my bed?"

"No! I want you in bed to keep me warm!" Wiggling his body out of Marks grasps he crosses his ar over his chest upset.

"I thought you don't want to share a bed with me because we're not dating."

Glaring at Mark with slightly squinted eyes Jinyoung snaps at him like a child, "I said not yet because I like you and you haven't asked me out!"

Pretending to be mad as well Mark crosses his own arms across his chest, "Oh? Are you saying you know you like me even when you're sober?"

"Yes! You're just too dumb to figure that out." Jinyoung huffs out before his shoulder sags, "I'm sorry for getting mad at you Mark hyung. Please don't let me sleep here on the bench." The quick change of attitude has Mark shaking his head in disbelief. He can never understand Jinyoung's quick change of demeanor when he's drunk.

Extending his hand out for Jinyoung to take he looks into the younger's eyes, "Come on Jinyoung we should get back to my dorm."

"Can you piggyback me back? I'm sleepy." Jinyoung requests as Mark reluctantly turns and kneels down for Jinyoung to hop on. He hears a squeal of excitement before the body weight of Jinyoung weighs down on him. Securing both Jinyoung's legs around his arm as Jinyoung tightens his hold around Mark's neck the older hoist him up and begins walking down the campus.

"Jinyoung?" Mark calls out after a minute of silence.

"Hmm?" Jinyoung hums in question quietly as he breathes down Mark's neck slowly.

"We have a lot to talk about when you're sober tomorrow."

"Okay," Jinyoung replies probably not understand what Mark just said. There was a pause before he speaks up again, "Mark hyung?"

"Yes, Jinyoung?"

"I want to eat those chocolate ice cream turtles."

"It's late Jinyoung and the convenience store is a mile away."

A pause.

"So we can't have any?"

Mark sighs, "Next time okay?"

"Okay and Mark hyung?"

"Yes?"

"We're sharing your bed right?"

"Yes, we are."

"Mark hyung?"

"Hmm?"

"Can you hug me while we're in your bed?"

"Sure I can Jinyoung."

"Mark hyung?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm your Jinyoungie right?"

"Of course."

Jinyoung smiles to himself loving the answer Mark just gave him. Settling his head on Mark's shoulder hs closes his eyes and drift off to sleep.

 

Jinyoung stirs in his sleep as he feels something tickling his nose. He rubs his nose to try and get rid of the itch he tries to sleep again. Only the same thing was tickling his nose again. Scrunching his nose Jinyoung opens his eyes blinking a couple of times to allow himself to adjust to the morning light. His vision starts to become more focus as well. Blinking his eyes a few more times he finds Mark laying beside him with a smile.

"Morning sleeping head."

"Mark hyung?" Jinyoung asks groggily. He slowly looks around taking notice that this wasn't his place.

"How did I get here?"

"Your friend Yugyeom and Bambam texted me to collect you last night," Mark explains as he sits up in bed stretching his arms in the process. "you shouldn’t drink that much if you know you have such a low alcohol tolerance Jingyoungie."

Jinyoung could only groan as a slight headache form in his head. "God, I'm never drinking again." Mark laughs patting him on the thigh, "What time is it?"

"Way pass your morning class that's what," Mark answers as Jinyoung quickly bolts up only to clutch his head seconds later in pain.

"What?" He shouts and quickly regrets doing so as his headache increased. "Why didn't you wake me up?"

Mark snorts as he goes to push Jinyoung to lie back down. "You should have thought of that before you drank last night. Besides, live a little Jinyoung. Missing a day of your class isn't going to hurt you. You can always gather the materials you missed from your classmate."

"What happens if I don't have any classmates I'm close with?" Jinyoung asks as he lies back down putting a hand over his forehead.

Mark stares hard at Jinyoung, "You have classmates Jinyoung. If not, fake being sick and ask your professor."

"I hate you," Jinyoung mutters under his breath when he feels the bed shift as Mark goes to lay down beside him.

"No, you don't. I quite remember you saying you like me last night."

A quiet pause develops in the room.

"What?" Jinyoung asks feeling his cheeks dusting pink staring straight at the ceiling.

"You wholeheartedly said you like me. As in you like me more than an fr-"

Hesitating, over his words, Jinyoung turns his head to the side to face Mark who was already looking at him, "Did I-did I really say that?"

"To be honest, when you get drunk you aren't exactly subtle with your feelings."

Jinyoung mouth falls open in shock because how come Mark hasn't said anything about this? Does he not feel the same way as him? Why is he bringing this up now?

"Hello? Earth to Jinyoung? Stop thinking to yourself." Mark says knocking Jinyoung's forehead with his knuckle. Jinyoung scowls at that as he rubs his forehead before finding himself staring straight into Mark's brown eyes. "Talk to me Jinyoung because I want to know what's on your mind. Do you like me?" Jinyoung sucks in a breath not knowing what to say. "Because I like you for a while now and I've been waiting for you to realize you like me too."

Jinyoung could sweat his heart stopped beating for a millisecond. Mark's words ring in his ears as his mind took its time absorbing the information. He snapped out of his state of shock when Mark's finger goes to stroke his face gently.

"I hadn't realized you already figured out you liked me in the state of soberness."

”What do you mean?”

Mark shrugs with that question dropping his hands away from Jinyoungs's face, "You just never showed any interest in me like you would when you are drunk."

Jinyoung rolls his eyes, "That's what having a crush means. You have to be secretive with your feelings stupid."

"Hey! I'm not stupid you are." Mark retorts sitting up to hover above Jinyoung to lock him in place beneath him. "I admitted my feeling for you, and I still have yet received an answer from you."

"Sober or not I like you," Jinyoung confesses as Mark breaks into a full-on smile above him.

"You said something similar last night, but now was that so hard to say?" Mark teases as Jinyoung squints his eyes to glare at him.

"Why do I like you?"

Leaning down until their nose touches Mark answers back, "I don't know Jinyoungie. Why don't you tell me?" Every word Mark spoke out Jinyoung could feel his breath ghosting over his face making him flush. The close proximity they were in has his heart pounding. He could see Mark glancing at his mouth before making a move to lean forward, and he was anticipating for the kiss. He had dreamt of kissing Mark ever since he realized he developed feeling for the older. However, the kiss never came because they hear a click of a door as it opens slowly. They both turn to the direction of the front door where Jackson, Mark's roommate, was standing by the door with his eyes covered by one of his hand.

"Has the day finally come? You guys are both naked aren't you?" Jackson asks causing Jinyoung to flush red in embarrassment as Mark laughs removing himself off Jinyoung.

"No, Jackson. We're both dressed, but we're both officially dating!" Mark celebrates as Jackson removes his hand from covering his eyes to look at them. He puts a hand over his chest as a dramatic effect.

"Oh, thank god. Thank you for sparing me this possible traumatic situation."

"Shut up Wang!" Jinyoung yells grabbing a pillow from Mark's bed to throw at him.

"Mark control your lover. Jinyoung  whatever happened to Wang Gae Park Gae?" Jackson yelps, dodging another pillow thrown his way.

"Wang Gae and Park Gae are over that's what!" Jinyoung attempts to scramble out of bed when Mark wraps his arm around his waist pulling him towards his chest still laughing. "Let me go, Mark, I'm going to show him my wrath."

"Can't have you do that Jinyoungie. We only started dating I can't have you go to jail now." Turning his head around Jinyoung looks at Mark before letting out a huff of defeat.

"Fine, he gets to live another day."

"That's my Jinyoungie." Mark compliments planting a quick kiss on Jinyoung's cheek.

"What about tomorrow then?" Jackson pipes up from behind the front door still ajar.

"You run for your life that's what Wang!" Jinyoung fires back grinning from ear to ear from the joy of getting a kiss from Mark, but also from the thought of chasing after Jackson.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys! This is a short story I wrote and I'm sorry for any grammatical errors and if this story isn't as good because I frankly think it isn't. )): I hope you guys enjoyed it nonethless. Until next time! ♡


End file.
